


Le secret de Burt

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interrogatoire de Burt, Pouvoir de Doug, Revelation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Une remarque anodine et le pouvoir de Doug, voilà qui suffit à dévoiler le secret de Burt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le secret de Burt

Dans la salle commune, Stan, Klaus et Doug sont assis à une table. Burt essaye désespérément de se mêler au groupe.

\- Whaou, regarde celle là !, s’extasie Klaus en passant une image à Doug.  
\- Et elle s’appelait vraiment Luxure Girl ?  
\- Ouais même que Hero News faisait des ventes records quand elle était en couverture, affirme Stan.  
\- Hey laissez-moi voir. Laissez-moi voir !, demande Burt.  
\- Dis donc les gars, ce serait pas Aphrodite sur la couverture là ? Ça c’est une super héro qui aime les sensas’ !

Dès son arrivée, Karin s’est penché entre Stan et Klaus. Burt redouble ses efforts pour voir. 

\- Pourquoi il a le droit lui et pas moi ? Moi aussi je veux voir les filles avec leurs tenues !

Doug se fige. Les autres lèvent les yeux de leurs magazines pour fixer Burt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, ils sont rassemblés face à Burt. Ce dernier a l’air extrêmement mal à l’aise. John entre dans la pièce.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
\- Burt aime les hommes, dénonce Steve.  
\- Je savais que vous étiez des bourrins mais je croyais pas que c’était à ce point-là. Ça vous pose vraiment un problème ?  
\- C’est pas ça, dit Klaus.  
\- Oui enfin moi j’aimerais bien qu’on s’y attarde un peu, intervient Stan.  
\- Moi j’aimerais autant pas, le coupe Burt.  
\- C’est quoi le problème alors ?, reprend John.  
\- Il a menti !, s’exclame Doug. Pour un truc comme ça en plus, t’imagines les autres secrets qu’il doit avoir !  
\- Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? S’il a rien dit, c’est parce que c’est l’un d’entre vous qui lui plaît, explique John.  
\- Quoi ?!, s’exclame Steve.  
\- Hein ?, crie Doug.  
\- C’est pour ça, moi je me disais, on pourrait peut-être en parler, continue Stan.  
\- Ce serait la meilleure, s’indigne Cécil.  
\- Et donc moi je m’occuperais du buffet c’est ça ?, demande Kyle.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, si Burt aime les hommes, ça pourrait très bien être toi aussi John.  
\- Ça va pas Marie ! On le connaît à peine !, s’indigne Burt.  
\- Ah ah ! Ça veut dire que c’est quelqu’un qu’il connaît depuis longtemps, déduit Mique.  
\- Oui enfin mis à part John, on se connaît tous depuis au moins 15 ans, corrige Cécil.  
\- Ah oui c’est vrai. J’avais oublié ça. Mais c’est qui alors ?  
\- Ouais on aimerait bien savoir, avance Steve.  
\- Tu veux me pécho, Burt ?, demande Klaus.  
\- Non mais arrêtez ! S’il voulait en parler, il l’aurait fait. On ne va pas lui mettre la pression là-dessus, intervient John.  
\- Pour toi c’est facile ! Tu sais que c’est pas toi !, crie Doug.  
\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait vraiment pas en parler plus calmement ?, demande Stan.  
\- Et puis arrêtez de faire comme si vous étiez surpris, commente John. On le savait tous que Burt était … enfin voilà.  
\- Comment ça ?, demande Burt.  
\- C’est vrai que ça se sentait grave, approuve Klaus.  
\- Moi j’avais rien vu, déclare Doug avant de se figer.  
\- En revanche ce qu’on savait pas, c’est qu’il était amoureux de l’un de nous, dit Steve.  
\- Je crois que je n’ai pas bien compris. Qui est-ce qui va se marier ?, demande Kyle.  
\- Burt, répond Klaus du tac au tac.  
\- On peut se marier entre deux hommes ?, s’étonne Kyle.  
\- Ah bah tu vois, même Kyle il avait compris !, s’exclame Doug.  
\- Bon arrêtez ! Le pauvre, on ne va pas l’interroger sur son amoureux secret. Ça se fait pas, les interrompt Marie.  
\- Mais …  
\- Moi je persiste à dire que, pour le groupe, ce serait quand même mieux qu’on …, commence Stan.  
\- Il a menti ! On oublie qu’il a menti. Il faut le punir !, s’énerve Mique.  
\- Non. On ne va rien faire du tout, le stoppe John.  
\- Burt, tu promets que tu ne nous cacheras plus de choses importantes ?, demande Marie.  
\- Je le jure, il continue plus bas. Mais du coup, je suis obligé de dire qui c’est ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Ouf parce qu’en fait, j’aime autant qu’il ne le sache pas.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Whaou les sensas’ les gars ! C’est fou chez vous. Et Burt, si c’est moi, hésites pas, on pourra se faire de bonnes sensas’ tous les deux.

Tout le monde est gêné quand Karin adresse un clin d’œil étrange à Burt. Ce dernier oscille entre la gêne et le dégoût. Stan s’apprête à dire quelque chose mais Burt parle en premier.

\- Non merci Karin, Ce …c’est pas toi.  
\- Et bien voilà ! Encore un qui sait ! Et nous on est de la merde !, crie Doug.  
\- Ouais non mais là c’est pas pareil, Karin il voulait pécho Burt, lui explique Klaus.  
\- Et bien moi aussi je veux pécho Burt !

À son mensonge, Doug se fige tellement qu’il tombe par terre. Klaus le ramasse et l’emporte sur son épaule, toujours raide comme une planche. 

\- C’est bon, la séance est levée, déclare Marie.

Karin est le premier dehors au petit trot-pas chassés. Il est rapidement suivi de Kyle, Cécil et Mique. Steve s’assoit à une table. 

\- Et bah mon vieux, que d’émotion, dit-il.  
\- Désolé pour ça Burt, s’excuse Marie en s’asseyant à côté de Steve.  
\- C’est pas grave, il fallait que ça arrive de toute façon.

Malgré ses mots, on lit sur tout son visage que ça a été une épreuve pénible. Stan arrive de par derrière lui et lui pose une main sur une épaule. Burt frisonne. 

\- Tu sais Burt dans la vie, il faut savoir parler à ses amis. On est amis Burt ?  
\- Ou … oui …  
\- Et bien alors il faut qu’on parle.

Burt lance un regard paniqué à John, Marie et Steve qui sont toujours là alors que Stan le pousse hors de la pièce. 

\- On devrait pas aller l’aider ?, demande John.  
\- Ça va c’est un super héro quand même, il va pouvoir s’en sortir, dit Marie.  
\- Oui enfin parfois super héro ou pas, c’est compliqué …, déclare Steve presque pour lui-même.

John et Marie le regardent étrangement. Steve n’en voit rien. Il soupire.


End file.
